All I want for Christmas
by singingprilly
Summary: Everyone gets an unexpected surprise. Responce to a challenge


Title: All I want for Christmas Author: Singingprilly Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except for the O/C's. Summary: When the night crew gets together for a Christmas party and someone gets some very interesting news. Feedback: Yes please. Send it to singingprilly@yahoo.com if you must flame don't bother sending it because you will get a flame right back. If I don't like a story then I don't send feedback. No one likes to have their work flamed. If you want to comment about the formatting, don't bother. I have tried to fix it many times. I have no control over it.  
  
" So what time do you want us to show up?" Greg asked Catherine.  
  
" Well I have been telling everyone to come around 5pm. Are you going to be bringing anyone with you?"  
  
" Yeah I am."  
  
"Is it someone that we have met?"  
  
" You have met one of them but the other I will let you meet tomorrow." Greg told her and went back to work.  
  
" All right Greg I will let you go, I need to go find Grissom. He needs to help me with the finishing touches."  
  
She told him and headed out of the lab. Grissom and Catherine have been married for 11 months and no one at the lab was the wiser. They had both had a rough shift one night. The case involved pedophiles and it really bothered Catherine so Grissom took her out to dinner. They had gotten uncharacteristically drunk and had gotten married. When they woke up the next morning they decided that they would stay married but keep it a secret. They wanted to make sure that it worked out before they told the rest of the shift.  
  
" Hey Sara, any news on the case?"  
  
Nick asked his wife of 8 months. When Sara and Nick finally got together it was only a matter of months before they got married. They got married at Lake Mead. It was beautiful. Nick and Sara couldn't be any happier.  
  
" Nothing new. I am still waiting on Greg to get back with me about the blood that was found and then ballistics is still running their tests. All we can do now is wait. How about we go grab some food? I am starving."  
  
Both Sara and Nick headed to the locker room to grab their jackets.  
  
" Where are you two lovebirds off to?" Warrick teased.  
  
" We are on our way to grab some food because she is hungry and so am I. We are waiting for the results from everything and since we are just sitting here waiting we decided to grab some food while we still can. Would you like to join us?" Nick asked him.  
  
" Sure let me just grab my jacket. I will meet you out in the parking lot."  
  
As the days past Nick and Sara had a huge break in their case. They found that the person who had committed the murders was the seven-year-old daughter. She was molested and abused by both parents and she watched a show where a kid had killed their parents and had gotten away with it. The fate of the little girl was now in the hands of the state. Later that evening everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party that was at Catherine's.  
  
" I think that we should tell them. I mean it has been almost a year. The should know." Catherine was telling Grissom while they were setting the table.  
  
" If you want them to know then we will tell then. We will wait until someone brings up marriage."  
  
" I love you Mr. Grissom."  
  
"And I love you Mrs. Grissom. Now what do you want me to do?"  
  
At that time the doorbell rang.  
  
" Well I guess you can go and get that." Grissom gave her a kiss and headed for the door.  
  
" Merry Christmas Warrick. Glad you could make it."  
  
"Thanks Griss. Cath have you on door duty?"  
  
" Yes she does. I just got here and she still had some last minute things to do so I told her I would man the door."  
  
" Grissom I would like you to meet Emily. Emily this is my boss Gil Grissom." Grissom took her hand and said,  
  
" It is a pleasure to meet you. Here let me take your coats. Warrick you can put the presents under the tree."  
  
Grissom helped Emily with her coat and took them to the back room.  
  
" Warrick, you made it. Who is this with you?"  
  
" Cath this is Emily."  
  
" It is nice to meet you."  
  
" Same here. You have a lovely home."  
  
"Thank you. Well have a seat and make yourselves comfortable." At that moment the doorbell rang and Grissom found Sara, Nick, Greg, Rachel and a young boy.  
  
" Hey Griss. Door duty huh?"  
  
" Hello to you Nick. Come on in out of the cold. Let me have the jackets and I take and put your presents over there under the tree."  
  
After Grissom got back Catherine was handing out drinks and walked up to the young boy.  
  
" So who are you? I don't think I have ever met you before."  
  
" Catherine, guys this is Evan, my son."  
  
The room went really quiet and all eyes were on Greg.  
  
" You haven't ever met him because I have just met him myself. Remember when I told you I had done something stupid when I was younger. Well Evan's mom and I were married for about a year and a half right after we graduated High School. Kate's mom called me out of the blue a couple of weeks ago and told me the Kate had gotten really sick and could no longer take care of Evan so he is living with me." " Well it is good to meet you Evan. I have a daughter. She will be here in a while. She went to a friend's party down the street. You sure are a handsome young man."  
  
Catherine told him and shook his little hand.  
  
" Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. So why doesn't everyone come and sit around the table and we can eat. Why don't Greg, Rachel and Evan sit here, Sara you and Nick can sit here and Warrick you and Emily can sit here and Grissom you are at the other end of the table.  
  
After dinner everyone gathered in the living room.  
  
" Why don't we open presents while Evan is still awake enough. He looks like he is about to fall asleep." Grissom suggested.  
  
" Evan how would you like to be Santa's helper? You can help me pass out the gifts." Catherine asked him. " Really!" Evan sounded really excited.  
  
" Really. You can even where the Santa hat."  
  
" Ok." Evan grabbed the first present and handed it to Catherine.  
  
" The first one goes to Warrick."  
  
Catherine handed it back to Evan and he took it to Warrick.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
After all the presents were passed out they were opened one at a time. The first person to open their gift was Evan. He got a Tonka truck set and left the room to go and play with it. By this time Lindsey had gotten home and she opened her present and found a video game and was excused to go and play it and to keep an eye on Evan. The next person to open their gift was Rachel. She got a diamond bracelet from Greg. Emily opened hers next and got a Spa certificate. Sara opened hers from Nick and got a key pendant.  
  
" What is this?" She asked him.  
  
" It is the key to my heart." All the women just sighed, but Sara teared up.  
  
" Thank you. I love it."  
  
Catherine opened her gift next. When she opened it, it was a frame. She looked over at Grissom and just nodded her head.  
  
" Cath, what's up? What did you get?" Warrick asked.  
  
" It is our marriage certificate."  
  
"Who did you marry Cath?"  
  
" Grissom. We got married 11 months ago." She told them the story about how the got together.  
  
"That is so sweet. But why didn't you tell anyone. I mean we would have loved to have been there." Sara told her.  
  
" We weren't sure how long it would last. We wanted to have something for ourselves."  
  
Warrick opened up his gift and was shocked. He looked at Emily.  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
At the same time Grissom, Nick and Greg each had opened their gifts and were equally shocked.  
  
" Are you positive?" Nick asked Sara.  
  
" Yes Nick you are going to be a father in June."  
  
Everyone looked at Sara and Catherine, Emily and Rachel and said,  
  
" You too?"  
  
The guys all looked at each other.  
  
" Ok wait a minute, the only people I know that are married are me and Catherine. When did the other weddings take place?" Nick asked.  
  
" Emily and I got married five months ago. Remember when I took a month off? Well that was what I did." Warrick told them.  
  
" Rachel and I have been married for over a year. We didn't tell anyone because she was still working things out with her family and even they didn't know. They are fine with it now."  
  
Catherine got up and hugged Sara. " So when are you due?" Sara asked her.  
  
" June. Rachel, Emily?" " June." They said together.  
  
" That is just terrific. We can all go through the same things together."  
  
All the guys just looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
" Well guys congrats and hang on because I think it's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
Over the next few months the women got bigger and bigger, Sara found out that she was having twins, and Catherine was also having twins. They all decided not to find out what the sex of the babies were going to be. The guys spent their off time getting the nurseries ready and putting together furniture and getting the required foods for the cravings.  
  
" I feel like an elephant. I still have two months to go and I am tired of little old ladies coming up to me and putting their wrinkly hands on my stomach and then the little kids touching it because their moms tell them too and then asking about the neatness of it."  
  
" I know exactly how you feel Sara, except the elephant feeling, I feel like a hippo. I am so tired lately. I can't sleep because I can't get comfortable. I feel like I have constant pressure on my bladder and I feel like I have to go to the bathroom every second."  
  
" Hey how are my girls?" Nick asked as he walked into the room.  
  
One look at their faces told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Grissom told me to come and tell you two to both go on home. Be safe and be careful. You both are carrying some very precious cargo."  
  
Nick walked up to Sara and kissed her cheek.  
  
" That sounds like a good idea but I don't want to go home."  
  
Nick was about to argue with her when she turned to Catherine.  
  
" Do you want to go shopping with me? I still need to find some stuff for the nursery. Then we can have lunch."  
  
" Sure. Maybe we can call Emily and Rachel and see if they want to come to." They headed out the door and Catherine called the other two.  
  
Rachel and Emily's due dates had come and gone. Sara and Catherine were coming up on theirs and were more then ready. While Nick and Sara were watching a movie she felt a sharp pain. " Um Nick. I .um.think that it is time."  
  
Nick turned to her and said, " Are you sure? I mean we don't want another false alarm. My heart can't take another one of those."  
  
" I am pretty sure. At least now I am. My water just broke."  
  
Nick gathered her bag and they headed for the hospital.  
  
When they got there Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Rachel, Warrick and Emily were all there.  
  
" What is going on?" Nick asked.  
  
" We are all in labor." Catherine told her.  
  
After they were all checked in they were each taken into a delivery room. Lucky thing that they all didn't have the same doctor. After 28 hours of labor all the babies had arrived. As the women were taken to their rooms the guys met up in the hall.  
  
" Hey Nick. So how did it go?"  
  
"Good we have a boy and a girl. Ethan and Emma Stokes, you?" " Great I have a daughter. Bethany Brown. Grissom how about you and Greg?"  
  
" I have two sons. Aaron and Bryan."  
  
" I have a gorgeous daughter. Jillian Maria Sanders." Congratulations were passed around.  
  
23 years later. The families had all gathered together again to one large wedding. The marriages of Ethan and Jillian Stokes, Bryan and Emma Grissom, and Aaron and Bethany Grissom were performed and celebrated.  
  
" I guess that we should have seen this coming. I am so happy for them." " I am too." The parents all agreed and were all happy for each other. Finished. 


End file.
